


Seas the Day

by SummersWolfe



Category: Gilligan's Island
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummersWolfe/pseuds/SummersWolfe
Summary: Random ficlet of Mary Ann & The Professor.
Relationships: Roy "The Professor" Hinkley/Mary Ann Summers
Kudos: 3





	Seas the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and cute to start off with!

One evening, while the other castaways were busy elsewhere, Mary Ann & The Professor were sat down by the water together, looking up at the darkening sky.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” he asked her.

“It is. As much as I wish I wasn’t stranded on this island, I’m lucky to be able to see the sky so clear every night. You don’t a view like this in Kansas,” she replied.

“You know what, Mary Ann?” the man next to her asked as he turned to look into her eyes. “Life’s a beach. Things are going to happen, so don’t worry and beach happy,” he tried to say with a serious face but ended up breaking into laughter.

“What was that all about?”

“I’ve been working on my jokes. I know I come across as a serious man, but deep down, I’m just a big goof. I could tell you jokes and puns all night long.”

“Well, let’s hear your puns. I like to laugh.”

“Whale, hello there,” he nearly purred. “If you were a fruit, you’d be a fine-apple,” he said with a wink.

“Professor!” Mary Ann exclaimed in shock, but The Professor could see her face reddening.

“What? You’re the pineapple of my eye!” he continued. “It’s a fin-tastic day! Shell we dance?” he asked, grabbing her arm and helping her up off the sand.

“For shore,” she replied and rolled her eyes.

As they danced to some music playing in the distance, they realized that the others might get the wrong idea.

“I like you, Mary Ann. You understand me more than anyone on this island,” the tall man said as he pressed a light kiss onto the top of her head. “Ginger is just too intense. That weird voice gets in my head and makes me a little crazy.”

“I like you, too. Gilligan is too childish, I can never have a serious conversation with him. And The Skipper seems to always have something going on or his foot hurts. Mr. Howell is too posh for me. You really understand me, Professor,” she replied as she looked up at him, her eyes glowing off of the moon.

As the soft voice of Ella Fitzgerald faded in the distance, the two gently pressed their lips together. Neither of them knew what this meant, but they knew how they felt about each other and were curious as to what would happen next.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
